mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 4
In a dark, square room, there are three people sitting, and looking around. Leaf: Huh? Whoa, where are we? Gold: It would help if we could see. Annie: Anyone have a flash light? ??? (from afar): I have one! Leaf: Who said that? ??? (from afar): I did! Gold: Oh mystical talking person: where are you? Annie: I don't think that would work. ??? (from afar): No, I'm over here! Annie: Where? ??? (from afar): In a big dark room, in a cage, above a big lava pool. Annie: Keep talking, then we'll be able to know where you are. ??? (from afar): Okay. Well, for my flippin' first pants... Gold: This is going to be a long day. Leaf walks over to a wall and puts his ear up to it. Leaf: I hear something on the other wall. ???: My name is Blanky because I used to have a purple blanky. Annie: Nice work, uhhh.. Leaf: Leaf, my name's Leaf. Annie: Nice work Leaf! Blanky, stop talking. Blanky: Okay. Gold: How are we going to get through the wall? Blanky: There's a flippin' door around the side of the wall. I might be able to swing towards the flip. Annie: Stop saying flip! Blanky: Okay, there's a fli-- ugleh door around here that I could swing to. Blanky swings towards the door, and puts her hand through the bars and grabs the door. Gold: Blanky, you have the door? Blanky: Flip! Annie: Is it unlocked? Blanky tries the door. Blanky: Yeah, it is unlocked. Indeed. Blanky opens the door and looks at Annie. Blanky: I like your hair, it is very poofy and fluffy looking. Annie: Thanks! Rock on! Blanky: So, who the flip are you people. Annie shakes Blanky's hand. Annie: Annie Radd! Rawk on!! Gold: I am Gold Locks! Leaf steps out from behind Annie. Leaf: I am THE LEAFMAN! Annie snaps her fingers. Annie: I knew I heard your name before! You are the first Elven rockstar! That is so rad! Blanky: Elf? Rockstar? Leaf? FLIPPIN' AMAZING MAN! I remember your name to! Gold: So, how do we get out of here? The floor falls away... Gold: Oh, that's how. ...and the four people fall. The four people land in a room with many caves. They all look around, and Blanky walks into a cave. Annie: Where to? Leaf: What happened to Blanky? Blanky (from afar): Uhh, guys? There's a flippin' ugleh thing here. Everyone runs into the cave, where there's a glass floor, and below them are four people who are asleep. Blanky knocks. Blanky: Hello? People!? Three of the people wake up. Jimmy: Uh, where are we. Ai: In a cave. The people are quiet, but Blanky keeps knocking. Josh: Do you hear that? The fourth person wakes up. Nicolas: What is that? Blanky: Hey! Up here!! Josh looks upward. Josh: I don't see anyone. Gold: Oh, this must be one-sided glass.... and there's more of the windows throughout this cave. Annie: Hey people! Ai: Yeah? Annie: Go into the cave on your right. Ai looks at the right cave. Ai: Why should we trust you? Annie: Because we're in the same predicament as you! Josh: Sounds legit. Leaf: C'mon guys, let's go. The two groups of people walk down the tunnel.